


Family Matters

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dust and Leather [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Cowboy Sam Winchester, Doggy Style, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and Dean work together on the Ranch but get a surprise after just beginning their relationship.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeAnnDisorderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/gifts).



Dean and Sam are holding their breath and holding still in the barn loft. They heard the door open in the middle of an intimate moment. The sound of shuffling footsteps is not familiar, so they are quietly pulling on clothing hoping that they go undetected. The steps stop, and they freeze. In the last month or so they have been unofficially dating they have never had this problem. They kept their activities to the barn for now because they don’t want too many people to be aware. In public they act like the friends they are and don’t really hold hands unless it is under the table. They hear a chuckle and then a familiar voice.

“I think you boys are dressed by now. Why don’t you come down so we can talk?” The voice is very familiar. Bobby is chuckling to himself because they seem to think he is unaware of this relationship.

The boys are red faced and trying to formulate excuses until they see Bobby’s huge smile. They smile back and breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I don’t know why you think you are keeping secrets when we all live in the same house. Judy and I don’t care you two are sneaking around. I appreciate you being out here for more privacy. However, what I came out here for was the fact we have an emergency. There is a mare having trouble birthing a foal. They can’t get the vet there in time and we are closer. Let’s go.” Bobby knows that even though Dean didn’t become a vet he knows a lot and would be more help than no one being there. The owner knew that too and called in a panic. 

“Ok I need to grab my bag from my room then we can head out. Who is it?” Dean is jogging towards the house when Judy appears with his bag.

“It’s the Stoneman ranch and Daisy is the mare.” Bobby grabs the bag and thanks Judy over his shoulder as they head for the truck.

“Dean I don’t think you need me there I am going to turn in if that is ok.” Sam was embarrassed to be interrupted but he is also in need of relief, so he wants to stay here.

“That is fine I don’t know how long this will take. See you tomorrow.” He nods at Sam out of habit when he wants to kiss him. Sam nods and heads for the house and Judy. As they pull away Dean can see the house lights go out. 

“Do they know what is wrong?” Dean is all business now. He is irritated they didn’t get to finish but this is a life to save.

“No, they are not sure, but my guess would be the foal is not turned correctly and a first birth for the mare.” Bobby has seen it all in his time and is probably right. He is so glad to see Dean and Sam happy but some day they will have to talk about the issues that might come up from this relationship. He doesn’t want to pour cold water on them but he wants to make sure they are prepared for whatever might come. He pulls himself out of his thoughts as they pull up in the driveway and leap out. They jog to the well-lit barn.

“Hey Joey, what is going on?” Dean shakes hands with the rancher and keeps his hand on the man’s shoulder to reassure him.

“Hi Dean, thanks for coming. She was doing fine until she started panting hard and making strange noises. I can’t see anything, but this is my first pregnant mare and her first foal.” Joey is jittery, but Dean’s calmness and reassurance makes him relax a little.

“Ok well the first thing is I need to feel around inside the mare to see what is going on. Do you have some gloves?” Dean is opening his bag as he waits for an answer.

“No, I don’t the vet usually brings them.” Joey rubs the back of his neck and watches Dean nod.

“Don’t worry I carry them. I am going to need to feel inside her so if you can sit by her head it will help keep her calm.” Dean pulls on his gloves and gets some lube on them for the horse’s comfort. He softly talks to Daisy as he prepares to feel inside. She stiffens up a little but lets him because he is so calm. He feels around and realizes the foal is not in the correct position.

“Ok Joey the foal is not in the right position, so I am going to shift it a little. Keep at her head, she is not going to like this, but the birth will be much faster after that. Ready?” Dean prepares to rotate the foal as Joey reassures Daisy.

“Okay here we go in three, two, one.” Dean rotates the legs and head as Daisy makes noises and shifts but as soon as the foal is properly turned it begins to emerge. Everything goes fast after that and within a half hour a new foal is in the world. The little colt is wobbly but within another 20 minutes is up and feeding from his mom. Everyone is doing well and Joey hugs Dean several times before he can head back to his ranch. Joey thanks him over and over making Dean blush as he just tries to get away.

Once in the truck heading back Dean is all smiles.

“Bobby I am glad I can do these kinds of jobs. I love new life, and this was awesome to help with. I am not sure I will be able to sleep for a while.” Dean is so enthusiastic and happy Bobby almost doesn’t want to break the bubble.

“I am glad it went well, and yes new life is wonderful. I think we need to talk about something else.” Bobby looks straight ahead so he doesn’t see the worry he is sure is on Dean’s face.

“OK spill it.” Dean has a steady voice, but his mind is a whirlwind of worry.

“Alright I think you know I am aware of your blooming romance. I approve of it just, so you know. I am trying to be the voice of reason here, so you are both prepared for what challenges may come. I am not talking about from me or Judy but everyone else here. You two are good at being toned down in public but I have heard some mumbling from some hands lately. It isn’t them suspecting but them feeling like Sam is getting special treatment. Most of the hands don’t see you very often and he sees you a lot. It may be time for you to change what he does.” Bobby sneaks a peek at Dean and sees him deep in thought. He sighs happy there isn’t anger there.

“I know what you mean, and I have been thinking the same thing. I want him to learn more things and be able to work with the other hands too. I think maybe I need to call a big meeting first thing tomorrow and introduce him. They need to get used to him.” Dean is chewing on his lip wondering if he can pull off casual in front of so many.

“I think it would be better if I did that. So, he doesn’t look as important as he is. I will let them know he came in as a low-level worker and now he will help them too. I think that will get him to know more people here and they will like him I know. So, you just do your work and let me handle this.” Bobby pats Dean’s knee.

“Ok that sounds good let me tell him beforehand, so he knows.” Dean is trying to figure out how to tell Sam without It being a command and letting him know this is necessary so they can survive.

They pull up to the ranch and get out heading for the house. Dean says goodnight to Bobby and heads for Sam’s room. He knocks on the door and hears a shuffling then the door opens to a sleepy Sam.

“Is something wrong?” Sam gets fully awake as he sees Dean’s serious face.

“Not wrong but something we need to think about. I need you to start learning how to teach riding and tend the boarding horses. The other hands don’t know you and I don’t want to draw attention to us more than necessary. Bobby is going to call a meeting of the hands in the morning and will introduce you formally and start you working with them.“ Dean rubs his neck and watches Sam’s face.

“I get that. I don’t want to have someone be unhappy enough to dig and find something. I know how dangerous that is trust me. I don’t mind learning all that too. Don’t worry I am here to stay and I will do whatever I need to for us.” Sam pulls Dean in for a sweet kiss then pulls back to show off the dimples that make Dean weak in the knees. 

“Good to hear. I knew I loved you for something besides those dimples.” Dean is relieved that Sam is going along with this. He is so happy as he heads to bed he doesn’t even get angry when the alarm goes off a couple of hours later.


	2. Surprise

The next couple of weeks go by with the guys seeing less of each other during the day. Dean misses seeing Sam, but he makes himself busy and they still see each other at night. The other hands have taken to Sam so well that sometimes he goes out with them after work. Dean doesn’t love that idea, but he knows better than to think anyone is hitting on him. Sam is happy about having more to do and making friends, but he misses Dean a lot. He only goes out with the hands to keep up appearances. After a long night of drinking and cards Sam is on his way back to the ranch when his cell rings. Looking at the number he is confused. He pulls over and answers the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Son, oh it is wonderful to hear your voice.” Sam’s mom Nancy is sobbing on the other end.

“Mom, how did you get this number and what is wrong?” Sam starts chewing his nails without thinking.

“Chad was nice enough to give it to me. I am in town and we want to see you tomorrow.” She is not crying but her voice is raw.

“If you are alone that is fine, but I won’t see Dad!” Sam is getting to full panic mode. This can’t be happening.

“He only wants to talk. You can have anyone you want with you in public, so you can feel more comfortable.” Her voice is low as if she doesn’t want to be overheard.

“Look I won’t feel comfortable anywhere but the less public the better. Only a few of my new friends know about me and I don’t want them to know. If you must come, please come to my work place for Supper tomorrow around 6pm.” Sam is not sure if that will be ok with Judy and Bobby, but he wants to be able to control this rather than letting everyone see how his father treats him.

“Oh yes that will be fine. Where do you work?” Sam hears lots of moving and searching like she needs a piece of paper.

“The Winchester Ranch.” Sam is still panicking but when he hears her gasp he focuses back on the phone.

“What is wrong mom?”

“Oh, nothing Dear just poked myself with the pen. We will see you tomorrow at Supper time. I love you son.” She is crying again as if her heart is breaking.

“Ok mom but don’t expect me to go back with you guys.” Sam hangs up without saying I love you. He feels like that is a manipulation right now and he doesn’t want to let them have anything from him.

Sam drives back to the ranch and sees Dean’s lights still on which means meet me in the barn. He parks and heads straight to their love nest. As soon as Dean sees him his smile disappears.

“Sam what is it?” Dean goes and hugs him before pulling back and watching his face.

“My mom called me on my way back to tell me they are in town and want to see me.” Sam’s eyes are wide, and he is fidgeting like he wants to bolt.

“What did you say?”

“I told them to come at supper tomorrow. I don’t want a scene in front of the hands in the yard, so I thought as private as I could get was surrounded by my new family.” Sam lets tears fall then and buries his head in Dean’s shoulder. It was a good thing because Dean’s face was a mask of rage. How dare these people make him cry. How dare they come up here and demand he bows to their wishes.

“Don’t worry we will be there for you. Bobby and Judy won’t let them push you around either. You did the best you could so cheer up. I won’t let them hurt you or take you anywhere!” Dean’s voice was full of steel and fight that Sam raised his head with surprise. He had never heard Dean be this way. It was kind of a turn on. Sam needed a distraction for sure.

“Thank you and since you just made me hard in 10 seconds flat I think we need to take advantage of this private time.” Sam’s dimples sold Dean and he pulled Sam in for a hard and searing kiss. They made out like teenagers all fumbling hands and panting. They managed to get undressed and Dean takes control. He lays Sam on his back and opens up Sam’s legs to lick, suck, and open him up with his tongue. Sam moans and thrashes his head from side to side. This is his favorite thing Dean does and it is heaven. Soon he is ready for more.

“Sam on your hands and knees.” That whip like voice makes Sam do as he is told without thinking about it and moan.

Dean lines up and thrusts in with a snap of his hips deep and hard. Sam is cursing under his breath and pushing back onto Dean’s thick cock. Dean increases the speed loving the feel of Sam’s tight heat gripping his cock. They are both moaning and sweating feeling the orgasm hit them like a tidal wave and like most times they come together calling each other’s names. Their sweaty skin slips together as they ride out the waves. They both collapse on their sides Dean holding onto Sam and kissing his neck.

“Dean you are amazing. I don’t think I have ever enjoyed sex as much as I do with you.” Sam is rubbing Deans hand and kissing it gently almost reverently.

“Sam you are so full of passion and it makes it easy for me to please you. I love you.” Dean hugs Sam tight feeling like he is floating.

“Well we better get back, so we can be ready for tomorrow night.” Sam is still worried but that relieved a lot of tension, so he is hoping for the best. They get cleaned up and in bed but they both have bad dreams and don’t sleep well at all. They slog through the next day and once Judy and Bobby were warned they promised to be backup and no one was hurting their boys.

Supper time came and as Sam waits on the porch. He sees a black Escalade pull up in the driveway and he goes to get Dean.

“They are here. Please stay close this is terrifying.” Sam is pacing back and forth as he thinks of all the times his dad hit him. This is a nightmare. The car pulls up and his mom and dad get out. They are both pale and unhappy. His dad can’t look at him and that is worrying to Sam. Dean walks out and goes to his Dad holding out his hand.

“Evening folks, my name is Dean Winchester and I own this ranch. Pleased to meet you both.” His smile is real, but his voice says don’t fuck with me.

“Hello Dean, I am Vernon, and this is my wife Nancy.” Vernon looks over Dean and thinks that this must be the current fag boyfriend. He releases Dean’s hand quickly and walks to Sam as Nancy shakes Dean’s hand and sadly follows her husband.

“So, this is where you are hiding now. I guess we better get inside. I am not sure anyone needs to hear this.” Vernon walks in the house like he owns it and almost runs into Bobby.

“Names Bobby Singer and this is Judy French we work here too with Sam.” Bobby had no smile and his voice was just asking for trouble. Bobby steps aside letting them in, but he follows closely keeping in between Sam and Vernon. They sit at the table but before Judy can serve the food Vernon holds up a hand.

“I wasn’t sure before but now I think we have a different topic and it needs discussing now. Dean was your dad John Winchester?” Vernon’s cold eyes stare at Dean.

“Yes.” Dean is confused, and he knows this will be bad.

“Well then Samuel you will be coming with us no questions asked.” Vernon stands up and Nancy bursts into tears.

“No dad I will not and what does Dean’s dad have to do with anything?” Sam is angry and ready for a fight.

“Fine, I was hoping you would not make me do this, but you are not my son.” Vernon has stepped away from the table and his wife.

“He is right son. You are John’s boy.” Nancy was crying but she stood and touched Sam’s arms as she said it. No one in the room moved or spoke. The huge shock was hard to understand. Dean tried first.

“Wait, what do you mean by that. My mom and dad were married when she died.” Dean thinks this must be a shot on Sam to make him feel worse.

“I am sure that being married doesn’t stop you from making mistakes. Your dad was in town for some horses. He was drunk in a bar when he ran into Nancy. She was drunk as well mad at me for something. They decided to have a drunken fling and Sam was the result. Before you ask I had the DNA testing done as soon as she confessed when Sam was a baby.” Vernon was burning holes in the back of his wife’s head. He was not over this even 24 years later.

“You are step brothers son and from the way Dean has looked at us since we arrived you two are more than friends. We hadn’t expected this and felt it was more important to tell you.” Nancy was trying to hug Sam, but he had backed up a couple steps with hate in his eyes.

“Why would you ever keep this from me? Why would you let this bastard beat on me?” Sam is so angry at them both he can’t stop himself from advancing on Vernon with clenched fists. Bobby grabs him and looks at Vernon.

“You two out of here now. If I see you on this property I will call the cops. Sam is an adult and if he doesn’t want to go home he doesn’t have to. We are his family now so get out.” Bobby is more concerned with getting them out and trying to sort out the rest later. These two were poison to Sam and he wants them gone.

“Fine we will go but you will never see us again. I don’t want you back in my house and you won’t get a penny out of me again.” Vernon turns on his heel and marches out not even waiting for Nancy.

“I am so sorry.” Nancy tries to hug Sam, but he backs up and she turns and runs after Vernon.

No one speaks for a few minutes as they hear the car drive off. Dean and Sam don’t look at each other at all. Dean tries to speak but he bolts for his room without a word. Even through the silence they hear him vomiting in his bathroom. That is when Sam runs out the door for the corner of the house where he falls in a heap of tears. Judy and Bobby look at each other and sit.

“Well that was a bomb. I think we need to get a strategy for how to get these boys to calm down and see reason.” Bobby is pale and worried for his boys. 

“Bobby Singer I hope the only reason you want to talk is to get them to realize that this doesn’t matter one bit to the love they feel for each other.” Judy is red faced and staring daggers at Bobby.

“Of course! Being brothers doesn’t matter at all. They are in love and good for each other. They just need to calm down and get there. I think Dean might be the worst.” Bobby is trying to get his mind around how best to approach this.

“Agreed. They need a good kick in the ass. You take Dean and I will take Sam. Let’s get them through this Bobby. They deserve happiness.” Judy gets up and puts up dinner because no one is going to eat right now.


	3. Brothers

Dean is sitting on his bed a waste basket between his legs. He keeps retching, but nothing is coming out anymore. His mind is on a loop of He’s my brother, He’s my brother. He can’t get past that at all. He feels like someone pulled out all his insides and filled the emptiness with ice. Dean can see that beautiful smile and think is that my dad’s smile? Then it is back to He’s my brother again. He hears a knock at his door and doesn’t speak. He hopes whoever goes away. Then the door opens, and he won’t look just in case it is Sam.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” Bobby walks slowly towards him. Dean looks like a frightened animal and Bobby doesn’t want him to freak out.

“Bobby, he’s my brot…” Dean can’t finish it before he gags and hacks up nothing but cries some as Bobby sits next to him and rubs his back.

“Ok Dean, calm down. I know you are really shocked right now and I don’t want to make it worse but listen to me. Get your fool head out of your ass son.” Bobby takes his hand off his back and kneels in front of the garbage can. He moves it and takes Dean’s hands. Dean looks up tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Now that I have your attention stop doing this to yourself. You know the only reason you are getting upset is because society has stupid rules sometimes. The only reason siblings are frowned upon was to keep them from having sick babies. You two don’t have that problem. Second you were not even raised together. You have no bonds other than your friendship and love for each other. Your dad may have been an asshole for cheating on Mary, but I really don’t think he even knew Sam existed. I didn’t meet John until after Mary of course but he never spoke to me about any other children. He got drunk quite often and talked about a whole lot of sins but never that. He had wanted another child with Mary and was sad he couldn’t have another.” Bobby was watching Dean’s face and that last fact hit home. 

“Dad did talk about more kids, but he was too drunk and out of it to try. After Judy gave up he did too, and I was glad. I didn’t want to have a sibling he could hurt when he was drunk. But Bobby we are blood. Shouldn’t he have a chance to have a normal relationship?” Dean was thinking about the good things he wanted Sam to have. His brain had changed gears and the nausea and shock was starting to leave him.

“He is half your blood. His other half is his mother and from what I can see she is sweet and sticking with a horrible asshole. Sam should be able to make his own choices Dean. You are not in charge of his life. Think of it this way, no matter how this goes in this business you couldn’t be together openly. As brothers you could live like this with less suspicion of your relationship. You would have to be extra careful in public, but you could go out occasionally without too much scrutiny.” Bobby knows Dean is listening, but Dean is stubborn. He can see the resistance warring with reason.

“Bobby I am glad you are here to talk to me, but I think I need to go for a walk and think. This is so much at once.” Dean wants so much to be with Sam. He loves him so deeply and he must think about all this before he does something impulsive.

“I understand son. Just don’t do anything crazy without talking to anyone. Judy and I are here if you want to talk more. Please though don’t shut out Sam. He might need to talk to you.” Bobby hopes Dean will not let his emotions drive him to do something he will regret.

“Ok Bobby. I might have to take tomorrow off but I will let you know if I do.” Dean hugs Bobby tightly for a few minutes then turns and puts on his boots. As Dean walks out into the darkness his feet take him to the horses of course. They calm him as much as he does them, so he thinks that is the perfect place to take some time and think on this.

Judy finds Sam on the back porch his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. She has a blanket and wraps it around him as she sits next to him.

“Sam sweetheart can I help?” Judy takes out her handkerchief and gives it to him.

“I don’t know what to do.” Sam blows his nose but can’t look at her. He doesn’t know if they will hate him now.

“If you ask me I think you should calm down and go find the man you love.” Judy is so worried about this young man. He had a lot dumped on him and she doesn’t want him to fall apart.

“He doesn’t want me anymore. You heard him throwing up. I must disgust him now. I don’t want to lose another family.” Sam is shaking again from the fear of being alone. How can anyone love him when he is such a loser.

“You stop that right now Sam. He isn’t disgusted just confused and overwhelmed. Some people cry, and some people throw up. Dean is a very strong-willed person and his need to take care of others is what is messing with his head right now I guarantee. He realized he has a brother and then that he is, in his mind, hurting you or keeping you from being normal. I have known that boy since he was little, and he wanted so much to take care of his dad he neglected himself. I know he loves you so much. He has never been this happy before and he will remember that.” Judy feels Sam relax against her a little and she sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Are you sure? The whole incest thing is messing with me. I love him, but I think I am losing him.” Sam is trying to have hope, but this is so big.

“Incest can be a bad thing true. However, it is more of a bad thing for say parents to children, or male and female siblings. It started out to keep people from having babies that would die or be sick in some way. You two will never have children and your genes will not mix. I can’t change how you think about it, but I can tell you it is not the end of the world. What is more important to me is that you two are happy and your love is helping you both grow as people. That is worth saving because you two deserve love and happiness. Neither of you had great lives as children from what I can tell so finding each other is a good thing for you both.” Judy sees some light shining behind Sam’s eyes as his brain is working on what she has told him.

“I never thought of it like that. It is a very taboo subject for anyone to talk about, so it isn’t talked about. I always wondered why my parents would get in fights when they talked about me as a child. Now I know, and it might explain why my dad was so mean to me. I wonder if John knew about me.” Sam’s mind was ok about the brother thing, but the rest was a curiosity.

“I don’t think so. He wanted more kids and talked about it a lot after I met him. I couldn’t have them because a childhood disease scarred me. John didn’t know that at first and after he found out he was mad. He was also beginning to drink more so I turned into a caretaker more than a girlfriend and then a mother to Dean. I wouldn’t change any of it. I never knew what my future would be like, but I trusted my decisions were good and I am a very happy woman.” Judy saw Sam half smile at her and felt like he was on the right-thinking path. She just hoped Bobby was successful with Dean.

“Thanks Judy. I think I need to talk to my mom I have questions for her. Do you think Dean will talk to me?” Sam was more worried about Dean talking to him than anything else.

“I really don’t know Bobby went to talk to him. We are a team here to help you both so let me know if you need anything at any time Sam.” She hugs Sam and gets up to go heat herself up some supper. She will need energy for this night she thinks. 

Sam heads for his car and decides to go find his parents and get his mom to talk to him alone. He wants to talk to Dean, but this may be a good time to let him think on things for a while.

Dean is grooming Mary and talking to her about his worries when he hears Sam’s car start up and leave. He is confused by that. Where is Sam going? Did he decide he is leaving without even saying goodbye? Dean takes off for the house his anger rising. How dare Sam not even talk to him. He hits the front door at a run and almost plows over Judy that heard the car too.

“Slow down Dean what is wrong?” Judy is pretty sure Dean is thinking Sam walked out.

“Why did he leave?” Dean was shaking with the need to hit something.

“Dean he didn’t leave. He is going to talk to his mother. He said he had questions for her. I thought he meant he would call her, but it seems he wants to talk face to face.” She knows if Dean boils over then there would be trouble for everyone.

“I thought he hated them. He can’t take a minute to talk to me, but he can drive to talk to her?” Dean was hurt that Sam wouldn’t talk to him. Does he hate him?  
Bobby walks out of his room and hurries to help Judy. Dean is not reasonable when he is angry.

“Whoa now Dean, you made it pretty clear with your running off you didn’t want to talk first. He has a right to find out anything he wants to know straight from the horse’s mouth.” Bobby is giving Judy the pleading eyes to help him.

“If you hadn’t run off immediately you two might have worked some things out instead of avoiding each other. Now the best thing to do is to calm down, have something to eat.” Judy guides him to the table and he sits down in a daze.

“Ok, ok stop double teaming me. I think something to eat would help me, but I can’t lose him.” Dean’s eyes went wide, and he realized what he said and how true it was.

“There see I knew your heart would get back to what it knows and that is who you love. Just eat and wait he will be back. He loves you too and he told me he doesn’t want to lose you either.” Judy kisses Dean on the head then goes to heat up his supper and some for Bobby too.

“Now, you had better think over supper about what you want to say to him. You two need to work out everything on your own we are just here to help. Just take it easy son you are going to be all right.” Bobby sits back and sighs to himself hoping this is the only outburst but is sure with Dean there will be more.

Judy returns with hot food for Bobby and Dean then leaves them to their meal. They eat in silence and Dean works on what he really wants to say. He doesn’t want to lose Sam, but he doesn’t know how to keep him either. What if Sam wants to go back home with them? Dean shakes his head and works on eating. Once he is done he goes to his room to get ready for bed. He doesn’t know if he can sleep but laying down might be relaxing.


	4. Answers

Sam pulls up to Chad’s house assuming his parents were there. He sees the car and parks pulling out his phone. He calls his mom’s number and she picks up on the second ring.  
“Oh Sam, I am so glad you will talk to me.” Nancy hurried off to the bathroom with the phone as soon as she saw the caller ID she is hoping she can talk without being discovered.

“I want some answers and I need them face to face. Tell Dad you are going for a walk and I will take you somewhere to talk.” Sam is worried about what his dad might do to her.

“Ok give me five minutes son.” Nancy hangs up and shuts off the water. She composes herself then walks out. She casually says she will be back in a little while she needs to walk. The men in the house nod but don’t speak and she slips outside. Once in Sam’s car they take off.

“Mom did you eat anything tonight?” Sam knows she doesn’t eat when upset and he is getting hungry after calming down.

“No, your father was angry, I just stayed out of his way.” Nancy can’t sit still she is looking out the window not at Sam.

“Let’s go somewhere and eat. I need to get some food in me.” Sam heads for a little diner he knows in town. Once they get seated and order Sam starts the inquisition.

“Mom, did you ever tell John about me?” Sam watches his mom’s face through the steam from his coffee.

“No, I was so ashamed it happened that I didn’t say anything to anyone. I had to tell your dad because once I was pregnant he was sure it wasn’t his. He and I were fighting so we were not being intimate. Once I told him he hit me across the face. I was so scared. He said not to tell anyone else because he was raising you for appearance sake.” Nancy was looking out the window as if Vernon would appear any moment.

“Ok, that makes sense because none of John’s close friends knew either. Why would you stay with Dad when you were being abused?” Sam has always wondered that but had kept his mouth shut before.

“You know why Sam, because he will kill me. He has said it before and I know he means it. I was worried about him hurting you. If he could hurt me he might not hurt, you. That was not true of course but then I had to stay to make sure he didn’t hurt you too much. Now, I don’t know what to do. He is all I have known for a long time.” Nancy is looking in her lap her face unreadable.

“Mom, I know how dad was. I just want you to know I am here for you. I have good friends now that would help you if you want it.” Sam is trying to figure out how to get Bobby there to help when his mom laughs.

“Sam you know as well as I that no matter where I go he will be there. He would have nothing to lose. What if he spread it around this area you are gay and about you and Dean? He would do it because it wouldn’t reflect on him he is the Step Dad that raised you anyway.” Nancy looks at Sam and touches his hand.

“Mom, I understand but if you come and visit us without Dad we might find a way to help. It is a huge risk Dean and I being together, but we are in love mom. He and I haven’t had a chance to talk after because everyone freaked out. I know you can’t come with me tonight but after this think about it. DO you promise you will think about it?” Sam holds her hand and smiles.

“Ok I will keep in touch and see what happens. At the very least I might be able to keep Dad occupied and away from you. I want you to have a life son and one that you want to have. I love you.” Nancy hugs him and as they separate the food comes. They eat and then Sam takes her back dropping her off. He heads back to the Ranch and of course all the house lights are on and Dean is on the porch. He stands and runs to the car as soon as Sam parks it. Dean leaps on Sam knocking him down as he cries.

“Dean, ok let me up I can’t breathe.” Sam is grinning because this feels like love and not the rejection he thought he would fight against.

“I love you so much, please don’t leave without talking to me again.” Dean helps him up and hugs him before leading him inside before prying eyes might see them.

Once inside with the door closed they come together for a sweet kiss. They are affirming their bond and it was beautiful to see. Judy and Bobby were so glad that they didn’t have any reservations. This felt right to everyone. They took a break for air and turned red when they saw Judy and Bobby still there.

“I guess this means we are still together huh?” Dean is looking at his boots with a grin.

“Yes, I think it does. I talked to my mom and I think that this information doesn’t matter at all. We were not raised together. Your dad didn’t know about me and so Vernon is my dad really. We are together because we love each other. That is the most important thing to me.” Sam is beaming dimples and all.

“I agree and we all need to make some decisions here. Bobby talked to me about what I think might be a good idea but we all must agree. We can let the town know we are brothers. That way you can be a partner of this ranch without much eye batting and if we need to prove it we can. I don’t think we will have to. The bad part is we need to be careful in public. Most things would be shrugged off but anything intimate would be worse that coming out as gay.” Dean’s smile is gone, and he is rubbing the back of his neck as he watches Sam’s face.

“That is smart. That way it isn’t a secret to be found. If we admit it, then we don’t have to hide it. We can live together and won’t have too many raised eyebrows. The only drawback I see is if we never date or get married that might be questioned.” Sam looks to Bobby for suggestions.

“Well you do bring up a good point. I don’t think we have to worry for now. Dean has been single for a long time and even if someone pokes around we can always work it out then. Moving would be an option if things were weird here and we can start someplace new and safer. I think we need to focus on making sure your dad doesn’t cause trouble.” Bobby was very afraid he could stir up trouble.

“I don’t think he will because he might lose face from being cheated on by his wife. My guess was he wanted to get me to come home and then when he realized what was going on he dropped the bomb hoping it would destroy this life for me. I say we announce we are brothers and go from there.” Sam is smiling and hopes Dean feels the same.  
“I agree Sam. I can’t live without you and if this is the best way to stay together I am on board.” Dean pulls Sam in for another soft kiss before holding hands and looking to Bobby and Judy.

“I think it is the safest bet and we will deal with any issues that come up together as a group. We have each other’s backs.” Bobby was beaming at Judy.

“I agree as well. I think we can put this plan into motion tomorrow. I think getting some rest is in order, so we are ready.” Judy hugs the boys and heads for her bed.

“Ok Bobby then call another meeting tomorrow and I will talk to the hands. I think some of them saw the car and they might be curious. We will address any questions with them and let them spread the word around town. Let’s get some rest.” Dean puts on his smile but after he heads to his room he paces. He hears Bobby and Sam go to theirs and he can’t calm down. He goes to the shower and stands under the stinging spray. The pictures in his brain are of Sam’s sweet dimples and kind eyes. He loves him so deeply that all he wants to do is show him. His cock is taking interest in this train of thought but is it too soon? Would Sam not want to after tonight? He finishes his shower and gets dressed. He knocks on Sam’s door twice as the signal and heads quietly to the barn.

Dean lit a lantern and got undressed except for his cowboy hat and rests on his elbow watching the ladder for Sam. He hears noises and Sam pops his head up grinning like the devil.

“Can you close your eyes?” Sam giggles to himself excited to show off a new outfit for Dean.

“Ok they are closed.” Dean sighs and after some strange noises he feels the vibrations of Sam’s feet walking towards him on the old boards.

“Open them up cowboy.” Sam is glorious in his black leather vest open over his bronzed chest. He also has a pair of black leather chaps on that hug his thighs. As Dean’s eyes follow the leather they see a matching leather thong like underwear. His eyes go wide as he takes in the leather that shows the outline of Sam’s hard cock straining to be free. He realizes the sounds he heard was leather rubbing on skin. He was already mostly hard but now his cock is so hard it hurts just looking at his lover.

“You are going to kill me Sammy. That is the most beautiful outfit I have ever seen.” Dean has risen to his feet and takes off his hat throwing it to a dark corner.

“I picked it out just for you. I got it a week ago just waiting for a special occasion. This seems like one. Let’s celebrate our love.” Sam’s eyes are lust blown as he takes in naked Dean in all his glory. His thick cock bobs and jumps against the leather on Sam’s thigh. They come together in a hard and wet kiss. Their lips mashing together with all the passion in their hearts. Teeth nipping at full lips as they moan. Dean is caressing Sam’s long cock through the leather and Sam humps into his hand. 

Dean pulls back panting and runs his finger down Sam’s chest as he goes to his knees. His breath puffs against the leather as he nips at Sam through the underwear. Sam takes Dean’s head in his hands pulling him back, so he can pull off the restricting leather. Dean’s full lips are puffy from the kiss and shiny with spit. Sam moans as he rubs his cock over those lips and gasps as Dean sucks it in taking him all the way down his throat in one motion. 

“Oh Dean…” Sam groans as Dean slowly sucks his way off Sam and takes him all the way back down again. Dean watches Sam’s face and begins to stroke his own throbbing member. He is slick and so turned on by Sam’s red face and pleading eyes. He uses his other hand to gently rub Sam’s balls as he sucks making Sam softly whisper Dean’s name like a prayer as he tries to hold off his slowly building orgasm. 

Dean pops off with a slurp and a sigh. He stands up and picks up Sam like a bride and lays him on the pallet. He looks over him with reverence and love. Dean drinks in the sight of Sam and his cock jumping against his tight stomach. He lays down between Sam’s legs and puts the long strong thighs next to his ears and winks at Sam as he licks a long-wet stripe over Sam’s quivering hole. 

“Dean, oh I need you, I love you.” Sam has a tear on his cheek and in the moonlight, it glimmers for a second before dripping from his chin. Dean sees this and hides his own tears of joy by closing his eyes and worshiping Sam with his tongue and fingers. Sam writhes and moans his cock bouncing and slick against him. He knows if he strokes himself he will be lost, and he wants to come on Dean’s cock.

Dean feels Sam’s soft skin relaxing and opening like a flower. He kisses Sam’s thighs as he gets up on his knees lining up his thick cock and slowly enters Sam. They both groan as Dean sinks deep inside Sam. They are joined as one and Dean wants this to last so he takes long slow strokes gently brushing Sam’s prostate but not giving enough friction. He watches Sam’s face and reaches down to jerk Sam’s lonely cock. 

“No, just want to come on you.” Sam pants knocking Dean’s hand away gently. He reaches up and pinches Dean’s nipple making him shudder and slam into Sam harder. 

“Yes, faster, harder, please…” Sam’s eyes are burning with passion and Dean nods as he leans over so he can position for more speed.

“I love you so much.” Dean whispers to Sam as he uses short hard thrusts to rub Sam’s prostate. They are both calling out each other’s names as their skin glows with sweat and heat. Dean leans down and nips at Sam’s shoulder and Sam comes so hard he sees stars exploding behind his eyes as he sprays warm cum on his chest and Dean’s stomach. The feel of Sam spasming around his cock make him call out Sam’s name before jetting inside him as he shivers and lets a few more tears fall. He rolls them both on their sides facing each other. They kiss slowly and softly coming off the high of their lovemaking. 

“Dean, you are amazing, and I am so glad we are a part of each other. I never want to be without you again.” Sam buries his face in Dean’s shoulder, so he can be surrounded by the scent he loves.

“Sammy, you will never be without me. We are bonded together by blood and love. You are more than my brother you are my friend. We chose those labels before we knew we were blood. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Dean lifts Sam’s head from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

“There is nothing that will ever come between us. I will fight for you and no matter what happens we will be together. You know that we can’t be married in a church or in front of relatives, but I promise you tonight that we are one soul forever. Until death do us part I am here Sam.” Dean isn’t hiding the tears and Sam kisses them away.

“I know, and I will always have your back. We will travel this life together and I swear we will be together until death takes one of us.” Sam hugs Dean tight.

“Ok enough mushy stuff I think we need to come up with a way to make it official to us but not be public.” Dean furrows his brows and thinks as the light plays off his jade eyes. Sam watches fascinated by the beauty of Dean’s face. So delicate when relaxed but so hard and commanding when he has his game face on. Sam sighs with delight watching Dean think. In the flickering lantern light, they are a tangle of limbs, leather, and sweat. Sam thinks he has never been more at peace than right now. Tomorrow will come he wonders what it will bring.  
TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
